Past
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Karena masa lalu tidak pernah indah. Dan lagi... semua masa depan yang akan kita hadapi sekarang, pasti akan berhubungan dengan masa lalu kita. Tidak pernah tidak. AoKuro. Just a little bit slight romance. My first fiction in this fandom. Mind to RnR?


_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Story (crack-missing-scene) © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : semi-OOC, crack-missing-scene, Shonen-ai? Misstypo?_

_Genres : Friendship/Sports/Little bit Romance_

_Main Pair : AoKuro_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**PAST**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah diriku sendiri!"

...Sejak ucapanmu waktu itu. Kau semakin berubah.

Auramu jauh lebih menyekat dari sebelumnya. Tidak hanya aku—Kise-_kun, _Midorima-_kun, _Murasakibara-_kun, _dan Akashi-_kun _juga menyadari perubahanmu yang begitu drastis. Namun, tak ada satu pun dari kami—atau mungkin mereka—yang berani menanyakan alasannya langsung padamu. Lebih tepatnya... mereka tidak begitu peduli.

Selama kau membawa kami—_Kiseki no sedai—_menang.

Kau adalah cahayaku dan aku adalah bayanganmu. Itu sudah ditentukan sejak awal kita bertemu dan saling memutuskannya satu sama lain. Semakin kuat cahayamu, maka semakin kuat pula bayanganku. Namun, cahayamu perlahan tapi pasti semakin menjauh, membuatku menjadi bayangan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat.

Dengan kata lain, kau meninggalkanku.

Apa itu memang keinginanmu, Aomine-_kun_?

Jika memang iya, baiklah... aku berhenti di sini.

Punggungmu semakin menjauh dan seolah menghilang dari pandanganku. Biasanya setelah kau mencetak skor dalam permainan, kita akan saling mengadukan kepalan tangan kita dan tertawa bersama. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Tapi sekarang... aku bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa meskipun saat ini skor timku sudah berada puluhan jauh di atas skor lawan.

Harusnya bermain basket itu menyenangkan...

Harusnya...

Harusnya...

Lalu... kenapa?

"Kurokocchi! Jangan diam di sana, ayo _first quarter _sudah selesai!" Kise_-kun _menarik tanganku sehingga aku tidak sempat mengelaknya. Aku hanya menatapnya datar dan mengangguk sebelum aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya agar aku bisa berlari lebih leluasa. Dia menurut dan tersenyum padaku lalu berlari lebih cepat saat _bench _sudah beberapa meter di depannya.

Tinggal dua sampai tiga langkah lagi aku akan duduk bersama yang lain. Kedua bola mata berwarna biru muda milikku mengamati _bench _yang panjang tersebut. Sudah penuh semua, yang tersisa tinggal di ujung... dan saat akan melangkah, aku pun tersadar. Ada Aomine-_kun _di samping tempat duduk yang kosong itu_._

Mulutku sempat terbuka karena terkejut. Tapi, tidak ada gunanya juga aku berusaha menghindarinya. Toh, jarak di antara kami juga terus melebar tanpa diminta. Aku menghela napas hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar duduk di sampingnya.

Bagaimana ekspresinya saat aku duduk di sampingnya, aku tidak begitu peduli. Dengan wajah datar—walau aku yakin dengan pasti bahwa wajah lelahku cukup terlihat—aku mengusap pipiku dengan handuk. Setelah wajah, kupindahkan lagi handuk itu untuk mengelap leher dan tanganku yang basah karena keringat.

Meskipun ingin mendengar laporan Momoe-_san _tentang lawan hari ini, aku tetap tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Yang ada di pikiranku hanya satu, yaitu mengakhiri permainan ini secepatnya. Bukannya aku meremehkan lawanku atau bagaimana, hanya saja... aku semakin merasa tidak nyaman bermain basket di sini. Aku ingin cepat pulang.

"Kenapa Tetsu? Kau mulai bosan?" suara serak dan dalam itu sedikit membuatku kaget. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan ragu. Masih sama seperti dulu, dia balas menatapku dengan seringai kejam yang menghiasi bibirnya, "Aaah, aku tahu. Lawan kita hari ini terlalu lemah, benar kan? Hahaha maaf, apa perlu aku berhenti sekarang agar kau bisa sedikit lebih menikmati permainannya, Tetsu-_chan_~?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada mengejek khas miliknya.

Aku memejamkan mataku sebelum benar-benar menjawab, "Itu tidak perlu, Aomine-_kun..._" jawabku cukup singkat. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan. Mengatakannya agar jangan meremehkan lawan kami? Tapi meskipun aku berkata begitu, dari perbedaan nilai pada papan skor di sana, aku sudah bisa menebak apa jawabannya.

Dia tertawa sumringah, cukup keras hingga kawanan kami yang lain menoleh ke arah kami sebelum mereka kembali pada pembicarannya masing-masing, "Hahahahaha kau masih terlalu naif, Tetsu." Bisiknya pelan seraya mulai merangkulku dengan tangan besarnya. Aku tetap diam, mungkin karena aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang arogan ini walau sekarang berkembang semakin parah, "Aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Basket itu tentang menang atau kalah. Saat menang, kau disebut pahlawan. Dan sebaliknya, saat kalah kau disebut pecundang."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku semakin dalam mendengar topik pembicaraan yang sebenarnya sangat kubenci jauh dari dalam lubuk hatiku itu, "Menang adalah segalanya. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu."

"Cukup Aomine-_kun,_" tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, akhirnya aku melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada bahuku. Aku berdiri dari _bench _dan menghadap ke arahnya yang menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "aku juga sudah mengatakannya padamu, menang bukanlah segalanya. Tidak ada artinya jika kita hanya menang untuk diri sendiri. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari itu. Sama sekali tidak ada." Jawabku apa adanya. Aku mengeluarkan semua pendapat yang selama ini aku simpan dalam-dalam di kepalaku.

Tapi...

Aku sudah terlalu tahu bagaimana sifat pria berkulit hitam ini.

Dia menyeringai menatapku dan tertawa mengejek sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu... apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari mendapat kemenangan, Tetsu?" Aomine-_kun _balas bertanya, membuatku mengerutkan alisku, "Akui saja, saat kita menang selama ini... kau juga senang kan? Apa susahnya mengakui itu, heh?" tanyanya tanpa menghilangkan seringai menyebalkan itu.

Pria berambut biru tua tersebut berdiri lalu mendekatiku. Aku menatapnya dengan sinis, sempat terpikir untuk menghindarinya—setidaknya sampai dia tiba-tiba menyentuh pipiku begitu keras hingga aku merintih. Masih mencengkram pipiku, dia mendekatkan wajahnya, "Yah, walau aku mengatakan menang itu menyenangkan... tapi kalau terlalu sering menang juga—"

Seringainya semakin lebar...

"—pasti membosankan."

Kedua bola mataku membulat saat dia membisikkan kata-kata itu di telingaku. Sekali lagi, aku teringat akan kalimatnya ketika dia mengatakan bahwa yang bisa mengalahkannya hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Tidak seperti biasanya aku bisa mengelak semua kata-kata arogannya, kali ini aku hanya diam seribu bahasa seolah kehilangan kata-kata.

Tentu saja melihatku yang seperti ini, membuat Aomine-_kun _merasa di atas angin, "Hahaha, aku memang mengatakan menang adalah segalanya, Tetsu." Tiba-tiba laki-laki yang merupakan kartu AS di tim kami tersebut tersenyum dengan ekspresi sedih, "Tapi... mungkin aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikalahkan."

Aku menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata yang nyaris membulat, "Apa maksudmu, Aomine-_kun?_" tanyaku dengan nada menuntut.

Dia melirikku seraya menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Mungkin lebih mudahnya, aku ingin dikalahkan dengan orang yang memang kekuatannya kuakui berada di atasku," Aomine menerawang, "Kau tahu? Kadang aku penasaran, mengapa lawan-lawan yang kita kalahkan selalu menangis. Padahal ini cuma permainan, tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Hahahaha, sungguh menyedihkan!"

Ucapan Aomine membuatku tertegun seketika. Kedua tanganku mengepal, tanpa sadar aku sudah menunjukkan ekspresiku yang marah dan sakit hati, "Kau... jadi begitu menurutmu, Aomine-_kun_?" tanyaku dengan nada dalam. Senyum di wajahnya menghilang, dia menatapku dengan alis sebelah terangkat.

"Hm? Kenapa Tetsu? Kau kesal?" dia menyeringai lagi. Kedua bola mata birunya menatapku semakin tajam dan dengan beraninya dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, "Kau boleh merasa kesal setelah kau mengalahkanku, Tetsu. Karena kenyataannya... kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku, kan? Kau membutuhkanku." Lanjutnya seraya menyentuh daguku.

Aku menghempaskan kepalaku sehingga aku terbebas dari cengkeramannya pada daguku. Aku menatapnya tajam. Sungguh, aku belum pernah merasa semarah ini sebelumnya. Bagiku, basket bukan sekedar permainan. Bagiku, basket adalah...

Adalah...

Adalah...

Adalah... apa?

Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, tapi tetap saja perasaanku lebih dari itu. Aku melayangkan kepalan tanganku, mencoba memukulnya. Namun percuma, aku tahu dia pasti akan menangkap tanganku seperti sekarang. Aku menggertakkan gigiku dengan kuat.

"Kalau begitu..." ekspresinya sedikit bergeming mendengar nada bicaraku, "...suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu dalam bermain basket." Tekanku sementara kepalaku menunduk sehingga aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa melihat ekspresiku sekarang.

"Hah?" dia mendengus menahan tawa, "Aku sudah bilang kan, kau—"

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu sendirian, Aomine-_kun._" Sekarang, aku mengangkat kepalaku. Menatap kedua bola matanya dengan dalam, "Tapi aku pasti... akan menemukan cahaya baru yang jauh lebih kuat sesuai harapanmu. Dengan dia dan aku sebagai bayangannya, kami pasti bisa bisa mengalahkanmu hingga jatuh berkeping-keping." Bisikku.

Mendengarku bicara seperti itu, membuat Aomine Daiki sedikit tersentak. Tapi itu tak lama, karena setelahnya dia langsung menyeringai. Tangannya mencengkram kepalaku, seolah akan menghancurkannya. Namun itu tetap tidak membuatku lengah dan menurunkan tatapan tajam kedua mataku padanya. Seringai mengejek yang tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku.

"_Bring it on._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Begitu ceritanya, Kagami-_kun._"

"Heh? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, bodoh! Kau bicara terlalu cepat dan lagi ini..." Kagami-_kun_ dengan panik mengangkat-angkat kakinya, mencoba menghindar dari anjing yang beberapa waktu lalu diadopsi oleh pelatih Seirin, "anjing ini menggangguku terus! Aaargh, ulangi lagi ceritamu!" teriaknya frustasi.

Aku menggeleng sekali, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau menceritakan masa laluku yang kelam dua kali." Jawabku cepat apa adanya. Sesuai dugaanku, Kagami-_kun _kembali marah-marah seperti biasanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat cahaya baruku ini. Ya, dengan Kagami-_kun, _aku pasti bisa. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu, Aomine-_kun. _Aku menoleh, menatap langit-langit dari jendela kecil di atas sana. Sangat damai, membuatku iri. Seandainya aku bisa seperti langit itu.

Laki-laki besar berambut merah itu terus mengomel kesal karena si nomor dua masih setia menjilat-jilat kakinya. Saat melihat itu, tiba-tiba aku tersadar akan sesuatu. Suaranya yang memang mirip Aomine-_kun_, membuatku teringat pada laki-laki berambut biru tua tersebut. Dan lalu sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku...

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku sangat ingin mengalahkan Aomine-_kun?_

Memang, waktu itu aku kesal karena dia mengejek basket. Tapi... pasti ada alasan lain. Entahlah, firasatku yang mengatakan seperti itu. Tak lama kemudian, aku membalikkan tubuhku, membelakangi Kagami-_kun _yang masih belum sadar. Benar, aku sadar. Sampai dadaku terasa sakit. Aku sadar kalau sebenarnya... aku hanya ingin mengejar punggung laki-laki itu. Punggung seorang Aomine Daiki.

Aku menyedihkan... sungguh.

Aku meremas baju yang menutupi dadaku dengan erat. Ini artinya... sama saja aku ingin diakui olehnya. Aku masih menganggapnya yang terbaik. Aku masih selalu melihat ke arahnya. Aku masih berharap ada di sampingnya. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Orang seperti itu... kenapa...

Tidak, jangan sampai Kagami-_kun _menyadarinya.

Bahwa aku menangis dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**...kimi no koto ga kirai desu...**_

**.**

_**Demo...**_

_**...kimi no koto ga suki mo...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yak, fic ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita aslinya. Hanya dibuat-buat sendiri. Wkwkwk #plakplak

Untuk segala kekurangan, saya ucapkan maaf. Saya juga baru di _fandom _KnB ini ehehe jadi masih mohon bantuannya. Terima kasih bagi yang mau RnR fic saya ini :D

_Please respect me with your review and concrit after read this fiction, don't just silent, ok? Thanks before :')_


End file.
